Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night
Blackest Night Martian Manhunter is a unique character who shifts between different forms periodically, giving him different options and strengths at different times. Strategy Strategy The DEFENSE buff is always up first, and for the first time, it only lasts 3 seconds. It is followed by the LIFE DRAIN buff, which lasts 6 seconds. Finally, his last buff, POWER GENERATION, allows him to generate power at a faster rate, and lasts 14 seconds. It would then cycle back to the DEFENSE buff - this time and after, it will last 14 seconds as well. The timer only runs while tagged in. Defense Causes him to take 50% reduced damage from all sources, including radiation, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, The Joker/Insurgency and The Joker/Prime's passives. This buff seems to take some time to "load" upon tag in and may not reduce immediate damage despite the buff being displayed. As the first defence buff only lasts about 3 seconds, it is possible to stun an opponent with one of your other characters, immediately tag in Martian Manhunter, wait for a couple seconds and then use a special: if timed correctly, the special can fully take advantage of both the life drain buff and the stun (especially with Cloak of Destiny). Life Drain Causes all basic damage and damage over time dealt to the opponent heal his entire team for the same amount (100%), while specials and Super Move heal at 40% of damage dealt. Damage over time effects (including the burning from The Ibistick) inflicted by teammates can be converted to healing if you tag in J'onn while it is still running and while his life drain buff is active. It will stack with the life drain from Gauntlets of Azrael. Radiation and Darkseid/Apokolips's bleeding effect do not trigger this life drain. It is easy to miss this buff, as it only lasts for a few seconds and buffs can change during a special's animation. A super move may be a good idea if you can't afford to set up an unblocked special or the buff is about to wear off. Power Generation Interactions Good with *Other Blackest Night characters, especially Batman/Blackest Night and Hawkgirl/Blackest Night. *Glass cannons, such as Ares/Prime and Bane/Luchador, as Manhunter can heal them by large amounts and stall as they gain power, which is a necessity due to their low health. Good against *'Killer Frost/Prime': Manhunter's increased power gen can effectively counter her power dampening. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Her tag-in attack would still have its damage halved, thereby limiting her effectiveness. Countered by *'Killer Frost/Regime': Her passive can severely limit the effectiveness of Manhunter's usually very powerful life drain. *'Raven/Prime': Her health swap will not be affected by his defense buff. Abilities Here are Martian Manhunter's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Martian Manhunter's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Blackest Night Martian Manhunter was released to coincide with Halloween.https://youtu.be/n6OjCHlG6oE?t=1m42s *His artifacts are: Boots, Medallion, Black Lantern Ring, Emblem, and Cape. *Blackest Night Martian Manhunter has the longest name in the game with 29 characters, tied with The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad if spaces are counted. .]] *With a combined base stats of 2300, he was the first to tie with Shazam/Prime (along with The Arkham Knight) for the then-highest combined base stats. *Just like his prime counterpart, Martian Manhunter briefly shapeshifts into the likeness of his opponent when he uses his Super Move. *His challenge returned from October 13, 2016 to October 20, 2016, almost exactly a year after his challenge originally aired. References Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Innate heal Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Lifedrain Category:Health regain for team Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters